Like a Petal in the Wind
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Post Mechtanium Surge. Fours years. It's been four years since he left, and Runo hates that she's alone. Shun and Alice are getting married, and she forces herself to be happy for them even when she is sad inside. Like a broken flower abandoned in an old garden, she waits until the gardener returns to heal her. Rated for slight language.


…

_Half of a bouquet withers away in the hot sun, each flower beautiful but different in almost ever way._

_The red gladiolus flower, the brightest of them all, huddles close to the other five particularly the white tiger lily. _

_As the seasons go by, the red gladiolus remains strong and wraps its stem around its new companions. After many seasons, a strong and brutal wind separates the tiger lily, the daisy, and the iris from the gladiolus, peony, and snapdragon. They are not separated forever, but there is suddenly a gap between them._

_After many more seasons, the gladiolus gradually leads its two companions farther and father away from the three delicate flowers left behind. The tiger lily, iris, and daisy can only sway in the wind as they watch flowers come and go from their friends. Some sway a bit harder than others._

_The tiger lily always attempts to get closer to them, but it's never close enough. _

_Though it seems pointless, the tiger lily finally catches up to its three lost companions with the help of the iris and the daisy. The six are together again, and the tiger lily is bursting with happiness as the wind dies down and the half dozen bouquet is left in peace for the first time in many seasons._

_Though it seems Fate does not want the tiger lily to be happy, for her precious red gladiolus is picked up by the smallest of winds and allows itself to be carried away into the sky without even a farewell._

_The tiger lily's other companions seem to move on, starting their own gardens but remaining close, but it remains lonely and sad._

_Petal by petal, the tiger lily slowly withers as its friends continue to bloom brightly._

…

"You look beautiful," assured Runo Misaki, age twenty-two, as she smiled at her best friend. "Shun is going to be speechless."

"I don't know," muttered an embarrassed Alice Gehabich, age twenty-three, as she glanced nervously at her reflection in the mirror. "I mean, it's just our anniversary."

Their mutual friend, twenty-two Julie Makimato, scoffed her place on Alice's bed. "I should smack you, Alice! An anniversary is something special, and this is a day to celebrate your three year relationship with Shun! Not to mention, the first anniversary as his fiancé! Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes, being the girlfriend of one of Japan's most desired bachelors? I mean, he's not a bachelor now but…"

"Julie," chimed her friends, cutting off her excited rambling. The silver haired woman blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized as her phone went off. "Ooh, it's Billy!" Julie winked as she flipped open her phone, walking out of the two bedroom apartment. "I'll see you later, girlies!"

Runo and Alice exchanged amused looks, the latter sighing as she began brushing her orange locks while the former remarked, "I can't believe Billy hasn't proposed yet, to be honest. I would have thought they would be the first couple to get hitched. Yet, they keep breaking it off and then getting back together two days later."

"Some couples work like that," replied Alice softly, looking at her best friend's reflection in her vanity mirror. "Runo, you may be an excellent actress in front of Julie and the others, but I can see through you. You're annoyed by Julie and Billy's relationship pattern because you see yourself and Dan when you look at them." Runo's eyes widened, immediately choking back a gasp at her ex (?) boyfriend's name.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, crossing her arms and pointedly looking away. "Dan is history; he made his choice to leave…and no matter how I reacted then, it was for a good reason."

"Stop defending him like that."

Alice and Runo jumped as the former's fiancé entered the room, the ninja silent as always. Shun Kazami, age twenty-two, had a serious expression on his face but it softened at the sight of the Russian girl. "You look beautiful, Alice," he complimented, taking her hands and kissing her cheek before turning to the former Haos brawler. "Look, Runo, I know you say you're over Dan but I don't believe you. You always stammer and hesitant when he's brought up in a conversation, and although you insult him and say you hate him, you're always the first to defend him when someone else says it." His topaz eyes pierced into her aquamarine ones, forcing her to look away as she shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Dan was an idiot, I know, and I will personally bash his face in when he shows up-because you know he will eventually, but you don't need to hide your feelings."

Alice nodded, stepping from her lover's arms to hug her friend. "Runo, please don't do this to yourself. Ever since he left, you've been eating less and talking to no one outside of our circle of friends. I haven't even seen you on a date in over four years, and you almost never leave the apartment. Dan wouldn't want you like this."

Runo looked up and said coldly, "I wouldn't be like this if he had just said goodbye." She watched the surprise form on their faces. "Have a nice night, and happy anniversary you guys." The blue haired woman turned and walked swiftly into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Alice winced as her hand automatically joined with her fiancé's. "Shun, I'm worried about her…do you think she's upset really because Dan didn't say goodbye, or because he left?"

"I think only Runo can answer that question," replied the raven haired male, kissing her hand gently. "I know I said it just a few minutes ago, but you really do look beautiful Alice." He smiled warmly at her. "Shall we?" The redhead returned the smile, momentarily pushing her worries for her best friend aside as she took his hand and followed him out.

Runo sat on her bed with her knees huddled to her chest, the music from her iPod blaring so loudly she didn't hear the door slam shut. She stared out the window with empty eyes, taking in the lights from the busy city of Wardington.

She never noticed the lone tear falling down her dainty cheek.

…

It was finally time, and all their friends had arrived.

Alice looked beautiful in her wedding dress, though she looked embarrassed as Julie and Chan Lee scurried to adjust any last minute alterations. Mira was outside the dressing room, barking out any last minute orders. Baron was all too happy to obey, while Ace was poking fun at the groom inside his dressing room. The best man was obliged to loosen the tension and ease the nerves, anyways.

As the maid of honor, Runo was assuring the bride that everything was in order and that she looked beautiful in her simple yet dazzling strapless formfitting dress that went all the way to the floor with pearls over the breast. She had her hair in a fancy up-do twist, and though the only makeup she wore was a dark red lipstick and the only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring and a pearl necklace, she looked absolutely beautiful-even more so than usual.

Julie, Mira, and Alice were all wearing the same dresses (light pink strapless gowns that touched the floor and had an emerald hemline) with purple irises as their bouquets, though they accessorized differently. Chan Lee was wearing a traditional Chinese hairstyle with the twisted bun and chopsticks, a silver necklace with a black pendant, and black flats. Julie had her hair in a French twist with a pink barrette, a gold choker, two gold bangles on each wrist, and white three inch heels. Runo had her hair (which she had cut to reach her mid back) in a fishtail braid that rested over her right shoulder, a simple black wire necklace with no other decoration, and white one inch heels.

"I'm so jittery," confessed Alice, shuddering as Chan Lee and Julie rushed out finally to meet with the groomsmen (Joe and Billy respectively). "It's rather cold in here too."

"Alice, don't be so nervous," said Runo softly, standing from her seat in the corner to walk over and place her hands on her shoulders. "You and Shun were meant to be together, and he loves you as much as you love him. There was never even a bump in your entire relationship." She smiled warmly, tears forming in her eyes. "You look beautiful and he'll think of no other woman in the room once you enter, your vows will make everyone cry because you two are the dream couple that little girls fantasize about one day, and I know for a fact you will be happy with each other for the rest of your time together." Runo gave the teary bride a tight embrace. "You have done what others can only hope for Alice, and that is finding your true soul mate." She laughed. "You even got blessings from Exedra and Oberus, for Pete's sake!" Alice giggled as well. "This is your day, Alice, so don't let your nerves get the best of you because that will be all you remember when you look back."

Alice smiled warmly, using her thumb to gently wipe her tears. "Thank you Runo…I only hope that you will one day find a love like mine one day." She reached out and hugged her best friend as the chime sounded. "Come on…everybody is waiting."

Everyone in the church turned, watching the little flower girl and ring bearer skip down the aisle (earning head shakes from their parents) before the bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking down the aisle. The ones sitting stood, waiting with smiles on their faces.

Arm in arm, came out Chan Lee and Joe…then Julie and Billy…then Runo and Ace (quite a pair, those two), and finally…out came Alice with her arms locked with her grandfather's.

Shun swallowed, beaming at his soon-to-be wife. He wanted to rush through the rest of the vows, but looking at her and staring deep into her warm brown eyes reminded himself that this was the day he was going to start a new life with his one true love. It was a day to be remembered, no matter how agonizing slow.

Finally…

"Do you, Alice Gehabich, take this man to be your husband to love and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Alice smiled, blinking past her tears as she stared straight into his topaz eyes. "I do."

The priest turned to the groom. "And do you, Shun Kazami, take this woman to be your wife to love and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Shun's eyes never left hers, squeezing her hands gently. "I do."

"By the power vested in me and by the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, smiling. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted in the church, along with wolf howls, cat calls, and thunderous claps as Shun and Alice kissed. Nearly all the women were crying, and the men were hooting at the newly married couple. Soon though, they hurried to the reception where they could properly celebrate the redhead and the raven haired man.

Runo couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friends gush over each other, the wedding causing even the sternest of people to melt. Love had that kind of affect on people, especially a love like Shun and Alice's.

Soon, a slow dance came on and the couples made their way to the dance floor. Runo stood near the entrance, still holding her bouquet of irises, which stood out since the tables were decorated with snapdragons. She smiled at the younger kids trying to sneak another piece of cake from under their parents' noses.

Two particular kids wandered by, trying to keep their voices low but were obviously arguing.

"That was a good try, but you just can't do it," remarked the boy, grinning playfully at the girl who huffed. "You're more than welcome to keep on trying, runt."

"I do have a name, you know," snapped the girl as they settled a nearby table, stabbing her piece of cake with her fork. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied. "Just admit defeat already, runt." A vein popped on the girl's head.

"My name is Rue!" She exclaimed, trying not to shout since the room was somewhat quiet. The boy made a show of not caring as he stretched his arms, resting them behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Hey, don't ignore me! Where's that dumb ball? I'll show you!"

"If you insist, runt," he replied, sliding off the chair and racing out the door leading to the garden. Rue chased after him, exclaiming that that wasn't her name.

Runo let a small giggle escape her lips, thinking of a similar situation she had been in many years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, actually.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?"

The blue haired woman stiffened, slowly turned around so that her aquamarine blue eyes met with the oak colored ones she had fallen in love with. The name slipped off her tongue with a whisper.

"Dan."

The missing man grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey. How's it been, Runo?"

A typical woman would react in two different ways in a situation similar to this. One would be to break down and pounce on her lost lover, causing a scene in front of everybody present. Another would be to faint or show some sort of physical reaction before completely ignoring them and force the lost lover to beg all forgiveness.

Then there was the special, third option that made much more sense.

Runo glanced at the still busy newly married couple on the dance floor, too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice anything else, before shoving Dan outside of the room and gently shutting the door behind her as she threw the bouquet at his head.

"Hey? Hey?! How's it been, Runo?" She repeated, whisper shouting. "You've been gone for four damn years, Dan Kuso, and that's all you have to say?!"

"Sorry?" Dan replied, rubbing the back of his head as he picked off a purple iris off his shirt. "I was just…breaking ice…" He winced at the look she gave him; if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Runo demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He backed up until he was against the wall, cornered by the angry blunette. "I want you to answer my question, Kuso! What made you leave like that, and what makes you think it's okay to come back all of a sudden?"

Dan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. "Runo, do I have to do this now? I mean, it's their wedding…" He instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as her face became a bright red, her eyes as cold as he had ever seen them.

"It is their wedding," she agreed, nodding despite her cold tone. "So why the hell are you here, showing up like you didn't drop off the face of the earth? Like you didn't completely ditch your friends _again _or left us in the dust? Why are you here like you just saw them yesterday and not four years ago? Like you had just returned from a vacation, a vacation you never told anybody about? Like you had said goodbye to the people who care about you, your parents, your friends?" Runo jabbed her finger at his chest, looking up at him since he was a good five inches taller than her, and glared daggers at him.

"I waited for you, Dan, more than anybody else. I ran after you because I missed you when you left for New Vestroia. I made Julie and Shun yell at you when you left for Bayview without telling me at all and avoiding me afterwards, along with making them tell me what was going on in that stupid Interspace because I was worried even when I was supposed to be mad. I helped as best as I could to show you that I wasn't useless or weak, doing as much as I could to help you take down that Mag Mel or whatever. I was so happy, you know, that maybe this was it and that we could finally calm down and rebuild whatever relationship we had because you treated me nothing more than an ally during all that."

Runo had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, done once and for all about crying for this man in front of her. "Imagine how disappointed, but not surprised, I was when we found you missing from our celebratory party." She was shaking, she realized with a jolt, and he was looking at her with a sad expression. "I spent the last four years wasting away, crying myself to sleep nearly every night while our friends continued to thrive vibrantly with their lives-something you missed out on!" Runo stared at him accusingly, jabbing another finger at him. "Did you know Marucho finally took over his father's work and is now building the latest technology, with the support of his new wife Jewls? You know, the girl from that band JJ Dolls? Did you know that Julie and Billy have gotten engaged seven times because they keep going on and off? Did you know that your parents nearly divorced because they blamed themselves for your constant disappearances? Why? Because you god damn left again!" The blue haired woman paused to take a shuddering breath, all the emotions she had bottled up over the years finally being released.

"I messed up," admitted Dan, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened but made no attempt to escape. "Listen Runo, I'm really sorry that I left all those times and left you alone like that…I was still a kid too, you know, and an even bigger idiot than I am now. When I did those things, I admit I wasn't really thinking about how that would make you and the others feel. I just wanted to help those who needed it…you can't blame me for that." His ex (?) girlfriend swallowed hard, shaking her head the slightest. "And I feel awful that I caused you the most misery, and forced confusing feelings on you by treating you like…well, like you were crap and not my girlfriend. I had no idea that you cared about me so much…but I do have an explanation for my last leaving, and that is…I wanted others to have a chance to save the day and be a hero, rather than me leaping into action at the first cry of help like usual."

"Well, you did always have a big heart," cut in Runo dryly, crossing her arms as she shook off his hands. "Although I can't say the same about your brain." She was making jokes, mean jokes but jokes nonetheless, so that was a good sign he hoped.

"Definitely," agreed the male. "It was stupid and a poorly planned attempt at leaving a legacy, and I realized that a few months later. I wanted to go back and beg for forgiveness, to see you and the others was all I wanted, but I was afraid you would react like…" He gestured to the blue haired woman. "…well, like this."

Runo rolled her eyes. "Do you blame me? Dan, if you had come back a few months after disappearing, it would have been nothing knew. And you don't understand, Dan, it seems. I was never mad that you left; no, I had gotten used to that." At his confused, and guilty, look, she continued, "No, I was mad and hurt that once again you had left without a goodbye." She felt her anger finally die down, only to be replaced with sadness and longing. "Even though I should hate you, Dan, I missed you all this time and I hate it. I hate it more than anything."

"And I hate that I made you like this," replied Dan softly, running his hands over her arms until he was holding her hands. She looked up at him, her lips quivering as she blinked back her tears. They threatened to come down, but she held back. "I want to fix this, Runo, more than anything. You've been the light at the end of the tunnel, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive. I fought hard during all those battles because I wanted to get it over with and return to you…and the others. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll fix what was broken and spend the rest of my life with you to do it."

"…Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"That was a really crappy and cheesy proposal you just made."

"…The fact that you could tell I was proposing makes it even more obvious that we belong together."

"No, you're just easy to read. Now, shut up and kiss me before Julie barges in with a camera or something."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"No, you idiot, I let people I totally despise to just kiss me after making some long winded speech that shows intellect development."

"…are you saying I was stupid?"

"No, I'm saying you _are _stupid because you haven't kissed me yet idiot."

Dan would have replied but Runo had grabbed his collar and pulled him down, their lips meeting as she finally allowed herself to cry. Not in sadness like it had been before, but for happiness and for love. He was happy to respond, dropping the single tiger lily he had picked up from the garden.

_In a land far away, the gladiolus is picked up by the wind and carried to the darkest forest in the land where it finds the withered tiger lily abandoned next to a dying creek._

_It does not take long before another wind comes along for the gladiolus, though this time it has its stem attached firmly to the tiger lily with no intention of ever letting the wind leave either of them behind again._

…

**I don't own Bakugan!**

**Wow, it's been a while hm?**

**I hope you guys liked it, and even though it is so obviously DanxRuno, I added in major ShunxAlice for 8melody23, who had messaged me. I couldn't ignore it, so I sat on my bed for hours racking my otaku brain for inspiration on a Bakugan story.**

**I would have just finished one of my older oneshots just cluttering my thumb drive, but my style is so different now it would be very messy and you guys know how I feel about rewriting stuff. **

**Anyways…yeah…it's kinda awkward (for me, at least) after everything that had happened…I'm not going to explain myself because I already did that on my profile page (which had been shortened drastically, lol) so if you really want to know what I have to say then you can check that out. However, I will say this:**

**To the "haters" out there who still think I'm an attention seeking brat or whatever, grow up please. I write what I write, and though there's always room for improvement, I'm proud of what I publish.**

**And to those who gave me constructive criticism, I'm sorry I overreacted and treated you as if you were the "haters" as well. Your points were very thorough, and I am deeply ashamed of how I reacted to all of that.**

**To those who have read my stories but gave up on me and clicked on this story anyways, thank you for giving it a chance and for liking my earlier stories even if they weren't my best work. **

**To those who stick by me now, I seriously wish I could hug you right now. You have no idea how much that means to me. Even though I miss seeing twenty something reviews for a new chapter, no matter how crappy, I value the few I get now because it tells me who my real "friends" are online. **

**So…yeah… *shuffles awkwardly* thanks for reading this and my little rant. I just needed to say it…and I'll continue to say it until my point has been made. THAT is the annoying part of me that will never go away.**

**I'm growing up, and so should you. **

***awkward silence***

**TAP DANCE!**

**I'm done now…really. (Don't look at me like that! I am the QUEEN of socially awkward!)**


End file.
